gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jeff Goldblum
|GebOrt = West Homestead, Pennsylvania |imdb = 0000156 |twitter = TheJeffGoldblum}} Jeffrey "Jeff" Lynn Goldblum (*22. Oktober 1952 in West Homestead, Allegheny County, Pennsylvania) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. In Glee stellt er Hiram Berry dar. Leben Goldblum, der dritte Sohn eines Arztes und einer Radiomoderatorin, ging bereits im Alter von 17 Jahren nach New York, um Schauspieler zu werden. Ab Anfang der 1970er wurde er am renommierten Neighborhood Playhouse von Sanford Meisner unterrichtet. Sein Broadway-Debüt gab er 1971 in Two Gentlemen of Verona. Der Schauspieler war bislang zweimal verheiratet: zunächst mit Patricia Gaul (1980 bis 1986), später mit der US-amerikanischen Schauspielerin Geena Davis (November 1987–Oktober 1990). Mit Davis spielte Goldblum in mehreren Filmen, darunter in der Komödie Zebo, der Dritte aus der Sternenmitte und dem Science Fiction/Horror Film Die Fliege. Seit über einem Jahr ist er mit Emilie Livingston zusammen, am 08. Juli 2014 verlobte sich das Paar. Im November heirateten die beiden und erwarten ihr erstes Kind. Sohn Charlie Ocean kam am 04. Juli 2015 zur Welt. Karriere Seinen ersten Filmauftritt hatte Goldblum 1975 in "Ein Mann sieht rot" mit Charles Bronson. Es folgten kleinere Parts in Woody Allens "Der Stadtneurotiker" (1977) und in der Neuverfilmung von "Die Körperfresser kommen" (1978), "Der Stoff, aus dem die Helden sind" (1983) und den Robert-Altman-Filmen "California Split" und "Nashville" (1975). 1979/80 spielte er mit Partner Ben Vereen die Hauptrolle in der kurzlebigen Krimiserie "Die Schnüffler". In der Komödie "Kopfüber in die Nacht" von John Landis zeigte er 1985 sein Können als Komödiant. Er spielte an der Seite von Michelle Pfeiffer den an Schlafstörungen leidenden Normalbürger, der durch Zufall in haarsträubende Situationen gerät, mit den für ihn typischen minimalistischen Stilmitteln. Jeff Goldblum spielt seit 2009 eine Hauptrolle in der Kriminalserie "Criminal Intent" als Ersatz für Chris Noth, der in der siebten Staffel ausstieg. Nebenbei ist Goldblum auch als Schauspiellehrer tätig. Gemeinsam mit Robert Carnegie gründete er 1982 die Playhouse-West-Schule, an der er bis heute unterrichtet. Im deutschsprachigen Raum wird er von Arne Elsholtz synchronisiert, der auch Tom Hanks, Kevin Kline, Bill Murray, Eric Idle und James Belushi spricht. IM April 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Goldblum seine Rolle als Dr. Ian Malcolm in der Jurassic World-Fortsetzung, die im Juni 2018 erscheinen soll, wieder aufnimmt. Filmografie Filme *1974: California Split *1974: Ein Mann sieht rot *1975: Nashville *1976: Der Tag der Abrechnung *1977: Der Stadtneurotiker *1977: Zwischen den Zeilen *1977: Hexensabbat *1978: Gott sei Dank, es ist Freitag *1978: Du wirst noch an mich denken *1978: Die Körperfresser kommen *1979: Die Schnüffler *1981: Herzchirurg Dr. Vrian *1982: Eine Probe für den Mörder *1982: Faerie Tale Theatre *1982: Der große Frust *1983: Der Stoff, aus dem die Helden sind *1984: Buckaroo Banzai *1985: Transylvania 6-5000 *1985: Kopfüber in die Nacht *1985: Silverado *1986: Die Fliege *1987: Wettlauf zum Ruhm *1987: Therapie zwecklos *1988: Vibes – Die übersinnliche Jagd nach der glühenden Pyramide *1988: Zebo, der Dritte aus der Sternenmitte *1989: Das lange Elend *1990: Twisted Obsession *1990: Der teuflische Mr. Frost *1990: Reingelegt *1991: Der Gefallen, die Uhr und der sehr große Fisch *1992: Getrennte Wege *1992: Jenseits der weißen Linie *1992: The Player *1993: Lush Life *1993: Jurassic Park *1995: Nine Months *1995: Powder *1995: Hideaway – Das Versteckspiel *1996: Great White Hype – Eine K.O.Mödie *1996: Bullet Point *1996: Independence Day *1996: Mad Dog Time *1997: Vergessene Welt: Jurassic Park *1998: Der Guru *1999: Barenaked in America *2000: Chain of Fools *2000: Unter falschem Namen *2001: Perfume *2001: Cats & Dogs – Wie Hund und Katz *2002: Run Ronnie Run! *2002: Igby! *2003: Spinning Boris *2003: Abby Singer *2003: War Stories *2003: Dallas 362 *2004: Stories of Lost Souls *2004: Die Tiefseetaucher *2004: Incident at Loch Ness *2006: Fay Grim *2006: Man of the Year *2006: Mein erster Mord *2008: Ein Leben für ein Leben – Adam Resurrected *2010: Umständlich verliebt *2010: Morning Glory *2012: Zambezia *2012: Tim and Eric's Billion Dollar Movie *2012: Susan 313 *2013: Le Weekend *2014: The Grand Budapest Hotel *2015: Mortdecai *2016: Independence Day: Resurgence *2017: Thor: Ragnarok Serien *2003: Friends *2005: Will & Grace (1 Episode) *2007: Raines (7 Episoden) *2008-2010: Criminal Intent *2011: Allen Gregory (1 Episode *2011: NTSF:SD:SUV (1 Episode) *2011-2012: The League (2 Episoden) *2012: Glee *seit 2012: Portlandia (5 Episoden) *2014: Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (1 Episode) *2016: Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt (1 Episode) Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S3